Knowing Me Knowing You
by lumosXXmaxima
Summary: Just a whole bunch of glee oneshots, all including abba songs! Request a song if you want!    You know you want to read it!
1. Lay all Your Love On Me Quick

**Hey! **

**Knowing Me Knowing You is a multitude of oneshots, all featuring abba songs.**

**The main ship here is Quick but review and tell me your ideas :D**

**This is for TwilightGal99. So Hi there!**

**This particular story is called 'Lay All Your Love On Me'**

Quinn had finally mended. Out of hospital. She was free! Everyone had turned up when they figured out, Puck was especially worried for her. They still had feelings for each other; it was blatantly obvious.

She walked into the choir room, smiling. Everyone ran over and gave her a hug. Puck grabbed her hand and took her to her seat. She could walk perfectly fine, and they both knew it, he just a reason to actually be close to her with no suspicion.

"Well, guys!" Mr Shue started. "I got to thinking, and realised that seeing last year's competition was so good, this is the beginning of the 2012 New Direction Duets Competition!"

"Wait, what?" Puck asked, a very confused look on his face.

Quinn lent over.

"It was when you were in juvie, I sung with Sam."

"Oh. Yeah. That thing." Puck said, evil eyeing the bleach blonde boy.

Quinn whacked his arm and pointed back up to the front.

"So, if you'll come to the front of the class and pick a name out of a hat!" Mr Shue shouted.

"Didn't we get to pick last year?" Santana questioned.

"Yes, Santana, we did, but I thought this would shake things up a bit." Mr Shue replied with a smile.

"Joy." Santana muttered.

After about five minutes of pushing and shoving, the pairs were as follows; Rory and Brittany, much to Santana's disgust, Rachel and Mercedes, Sam and Tina, Mike and Blaine, Santana and Finn, Kurt and Sugar, and Quinn and Puck.

"Now remember, the winners get a trip to Breadsticks!" Mr Shue called out as they filed out of the classroom.

"Come on man-child," Santana said. "We needs to rehearse. I am goings to win this year."

Everyone made similar comments until the only two left were Quinn and Puck.

"So Q, your place or mine?"

"Your place would probably be better."

"Why, because you know my mother and sister won't be home?" Puck said suggestively.

"No. Because my mother thinks you're a reincarnation of the devil."

"Ah. Yeah, come on then."

Finally the time had come for the duets. There was only one couple left. The previous pair had been Santana and Finn, who had killed it with 'Titanium' by David Guetta. Even Rachel and Mercedes were genuinely impressed.

Quinn and Puck walked up to the front of the classroom, Puck gave the muso's a small nod.

Puck began.

_I wasn't jealous before we met  
>Now every man I see is a potential threat<br>And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
>You've heard me saying that drinking was my only vice<br>But now it isn't true  
>Now everything is new<br>And all I've learned has overturned  
>I beg of you <em>

Quinn cut in.  
><em>Don't go wasting your emotion<br>Lay all your love on me  
>Don't go sharing your devotion<br>Lay all your love on me_

She smiled at him. They were going to win this for sure.

_It was like shooting a sitting duck  
>A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck<br>I still don't know what you've done with me  
>A grown-up woman should never fall so easily<br>I feel a kind of fear  
>When I don't have you near<br>Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
>I beg you dear<em> 

Puck started to sing.

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
>Lay all your love on me<br>Don't go sharing your devotion  
>Lay all your love on me<em>

_I've had a few little love affairs  
>They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce<br>I used to think that was sensible  
>It makes the truth even more incomprehensible<br>'Cause everything is new  
>And everything is you<br>And all I've learned has overturned  
>What can I do <em>

They both joined together for the last chorus, and, just for effect, grabbed the others hand.

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
>Lay all your love on me<br>Don't go sharing your devotion  
>Lay all your love on me<em>

_Lay all your love on me…_

Everyone was cheering for them, all they could do was smile.

When it came time for voting, in which they weren't able to vote for themselves, the pairs had to agree on the duet they liked the best.

Finally, the scores were in.

"Drumroll please Finn!" Mr Shue called out, and everyone else hushed down.

"The winners, of the 2012 New Direction Duets Competition are, Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman!"

Whilst they went up to the front to collect their certificate, Santana had let all hell loose.

"¿Qué? Esto es basura! hijo varón y tenía el mejor dúo! Ustedes son sordos! Voy a ir todas las alturas de Lima Heights el culo, yo sé dónde vives!"

(**AN: This, in English is translated to "What? This is rubbish! manchild and I had the best duet! You people are deaf! I will go all Lima Heights on your ****asses****, I ****know where you live****!")**

They walked happily out of class, holding hands. You could still hear from inside the classroom,

"Lima Heights! You hear me Fabray? You too Puckerman! LIMA HEIGHTS!"

They just smiled.

**Just PM or review and ask for a song :D**


	2. AN

**This story had some good reception. Thanks!**

**No one asked for a specific couple, so this is just a big Authors Note. **

**:D**

**I have no particular aversion to any ship. I would preferably not like to write about things between a teacher and a student (shuck or will with any of the kids).  
><strong> 

**It's gross people.**

**So, gather round, kiddies, and tell me your favourite couple!**

**And any Abba song!**

**\'''''''/  
>((( d^-^b )))<br>v=( . )=v  
>_|| ||_<strong>

**It's a dancing dude, ok!**


End file.
